What Can We Do to Help?
by chisles
Summary: The New York detectives come to Boston to help the Boston PD on a homicide case.
1. Going to Boston

**Fandom: Rizzoli and Isles, Castle**

**Pairings: Jane/Maura**

**Summary: The New York detectives come down to Boston to help the Boston Homicide unit out on a case.**

* * *

><p>Detective Kate Beckett wiped her face with the back of her hand, grateful that her partner, Richard Castle, wasn't in yet. They had investigated the tenth murder this month, just yesterday, all ten having the same MO. They had come to the conclusion that it was the same killer, the same person who had most recently bound Marshall Watson's wrists and ankles and shot him twice in the abdomen. Since the first murder, the crime scenes had been scattered. Ranging from Manhattan to Brooklyn to Upscale New York. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as detectives Ryan and Esposito walked into the bullpen, neither of them carrying coffee.<p>

"Hey Beckett, where's Castle?"

"I don't know," Kate answered Esposito's question with actual concern. She really didn't know where he was, he was usually here by now.

"Here I am! And I've brought coffee!" All three detectives turned their heads towards the door as the bouncy writer walked in, as if on cue. He handed the coffee out and smiled his attractive, charming smile. "Have we got anything new on the case- err, cases?"

"Nothing yet. Our killer didn't leave anything at the crime scene, same as the other ones."

Kate gulped down her coffee. "Maybe we can try to find a link in our victims?" She was just throwing out blanks, having no idea really where to go with the case. She hated that this was the first case that had ever really stumped her. She barely noticed when Castle sat down across from her and she was barely listening when he threw out his most recent theory.

"What if, our killer met these people on the streets and they did little things that just irked him. And then he decided to kill them." Ryan laughed, and Esposito continued to type on his computer.

"No obvious links, no colleagues, no high school records, and no family relations."

"Damn." Kate just stared at the record of the last victim, her head blank.

"Detective Beckett."

Kate stood quickly, almost falling down. "Sir."

Captain Victoria Gates gestured towards the female detective, suggesting she come into her office. When Kate obliged, the captain led the way.

"I regret having to inform you, but it seems as if our killer has moved to Boston."

"Like, Boston, as in, Boston, Massachusetts?"

"Yes," the captain paused. "There was a murder down there matching the same MO, and the homicide lieutenant has asked for our help. I'll be sending the four of you to investigate. I don't know how long you'll all be down there, but they need our help."

"Of course, sir. I'll go talk to Ryan, Espo, and Castle now." Kate turned to leave.

"Detective? Just be careful when you're down there. I heard Detective Jane Rizzoli's a force to be reckoned with."

Kate turned back. "I'm sure I can handle anything Boston throws at me, sir." Kate continued out of her captain's office with a smile on her face and before her colleagues could ask, she gave them the answer.

"Boys, we're going to Boston."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This idea just struck me.. Review if you want me to continue. I know that the first chapter is short, but the others will be longer I promise. :) I'm still getting a hold of this site, so if I screw something up, don't get mad !<strong>


	2. New Case

Detective Jane Rizzoli was sitting at her desk when the call came in. She was very excited about her dinner reservations with her girlfriend that night, and she was filing out the paperwork for the most recent case they had closed. Frost was on the phone, but Jane couldn't make out what he was saying. Korsak was on YouTube, laughing ridiculously at some stupid animal video. When Jane had finished the paperwork she was just sitting at her desk, praying that a call wouldn't come in, and for the clock to move faster so she could get off.

She smiled when she heard the familiar click of heels against the bullpen's tile floor. Her smile grew when she felt Dr. Maura Isles' hands on her shoulders, rubbing affectionately. Maura came around to the front of Jane, and sat delicately on the edge of her detective's desk. Jane's hand naturally found its way to Maura's and their fingers intertwined.

"Hey Babe," Maura said. She smiled brightly at her girlfriend, wondering how it was possible she had scored such a beautiful woman. It was entirely possible that Jane was thinking the exact same thing. In an instant, Jane was up, her lips meeting Maura's. Her tongue found its way in, and Maura welcomed it. They didn't stop kissing until Korsak coughed, which sent Frost into a fit of laughter.

"What the hell, guys? If either one of you had a fucking girlfriend as hot as mine you would be kissing her too."

"When that happens to Frost you have my blessing to cough, Jane." Korsak sniggered, and Frost was choking for air.

Jane kissed Maura again, softer this time, and not as long. Her phone rang. "God damn… Rizzoli." When she hung up she swore under her breath. She'd have to cancel her and Maura's reservation. "Come on guys, we got a case."

Maura decided to ride with Jane, and they had a pleasant car ride. Maura went on and on about how she did paper work and Jane talked about how she did the exact same thing. Jane didn't tell her girlfriend about her canceled reservations because Maura seemed excited at getting a case. God, she's so fucking weird, Jane thought.

They arrived at the crime scene before Frost and Korsak. When they got to the body, Jane could only groan. The man had been hog-tied with his arms and ankles bound together behind his back. He was lying on his stomach. There was no blood on his clothing, but Jane guessed that whatever killed him was only visible from the front. Jane circled around, while Maura knelt down and looked at the man's restraints.

"Anything you can tell me, Doc?"

"I can't clarify anything until I do the autopsy. I don't think he was alive when he was tied up, and this suit is new."

Jane threw her hands in the air. She tried not to get mad at Maura, but the doctor never let anything slip. "Alright."

The detective searched the man's pockets, and pulled out a leather wallet. "James Hoft. Thirty two. Damn shame." Jane shuffled through the rest of the wallet, sighing when she came upon pictures of two girls, one about six and the other twelve. She put the wallet in an evidence bag then met up with Frost and Korsak, who had just arrived. She told them the info about the victim.

"Maybe some kinky sex gone wrong?" Jane groaned. Sure, leave it to Frost to mention that.

"Who knows? All we know now is that he's dead."

Maura looked up. "I don't like theories being thrown out when I don't even have a cause of death."

"Well then, Dr. Isles, why don't you be so kindly and give us one?" Jane glared at Maura. Everything seemed to be getting on Jane's nerves. Maura backed down and did the best she could.

"He didn't die in these clothes, so the killer probably," The doctor paused, she hated that word. "Probably dumped the clothes somewhere near here." She smiled, waiting to see if her words eased Jane's hostile mood. They did.

"Thanks Maur." She turned to Frost and Korsak. "Have an officer canvass all of the dumpsters near here." She turned to walk back to her car, only waiting briefly for Maura. When her girlfriend was by her side, Jane's arm wrapped protectively around her. They drove in silence back to headquarters, but they were holding hands the whole way.


	3. Are they Friends?

"Listen up!" Lieutenant Cavanaugh was addressing the whole homicide unit, but in reality, only Jane, Frost, and Korsak were present. "New York homicide is sending down three of their best detectives to help out with the case. They've had ten similar murders and they're pretty sure it's the same guy. They're coming to help and not get in the way. Take it easy on them."

"God damn! Why do they have to go around and ruin everything?" Jane's outburst went unnoticed by Cavanaugh, but not by her partner and former partner.

"I heard that one Detective Kate Beckett got shot before."

"Yeah, well. Just because she got shot won't make me like that she's getting into my business, Frost."

"I'm just saying that she can relate to what you went through."

"Did she shoot herself?"

Frost was not intimidated by Jane's tone. "No, it says here she was shot by a sniper while at her captain's funeral. She was giving a speech."

"I'm not in the mood for your validation of her Frost."

"Alright… It also says here that the author Rick Castle works as her partner."

Jane was not impressed. "Never heard of him."

"He wrote like, Nikki Heat. He based the character off Beckett."

"What, they dating?"

"It doesn't say. But she's pretty attractive."

Jane laughed. When Frost was attracted to women he called them sexy, not _attractive. _She got up to go around to Frost's desk and saw a woman, with light-brunette hair. She was smiling, but Jane could tell it was forced. "Yeah, I guess she is."

Frost smirked. "She's no Maura."

"Nope, she's not." Jane patted him on the shoulder and returned to her desk. It was another thirty minutes of no leads when four people walked into the bullpen, one of which Jane recognized as the woman from the photo. Jane couldn't help but notice she was a lot prettier in person, but, as Frost had said, she was no Maura. Jane's eyes followed the quartet as they made their way to the lieutenant's office. A mildly attractive man who Jane noticed wasn't wearing a piece followed behind the three cops, which Jane guessed to be Rick Castle. He turned briefly and their eyes met, and he smiled, in a way that would've made her insides melt, had she been attracted to men.

Jane turned, not returning his smile, and saw that Korsak and Frost were captivated by the four newcomers.

"Guys, they'll be out here in a second, stop staring."

Jane was right. After two minutes, the four of them came over to the detectives' desks. A Hispanic man smiled brightly at her and held out his hand. She took it. After the introductions, Jane had learned all of their names. Detectives Kate Beckett, Javier Esposito, and Kevin Ryan. Richard Castle, writer.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Kate smiled. "What were you all about to do?"

Jane was grateful for the change of subject. "Uh, Korsak and I were about to go down for the autopsy. Would you like to come along?"

"Yes. Perfect. Espo and Ryan you stay up here with… Frost? Yeah, well, see if you can get some leads."

Jane almost laughed. She knew men didn't like being ordered around.

"Detective Rizzoli? Lead the way." Kate gestured for Jane to go in front, and she complied. When they got to the elevator, the four of them piled in and Jane pressed the button for the morgue.

"Say, Rick, what made you want to work with NYPD?" Korsak is always trying to make small talk.

"Well, I met Detective Beckett when I was being interrogated as a suspect. It was all really interesting to me." He paused and laughed. "I'm friends with the mayor, so I asked him to pull a few strings and I got stuck with her."

"Shut up Castle." Kate was smiling. Jane was the first one out of the elevator, wanting to avoid the obvious sexual tension. Her face lit up when she saw Maura, and she trapped the doctor in a hug before the other three people caught up with her. She let go of her girlfriend when they walked in, not wanting to be judged right away by these foreign people.

"Hey," Jane husked sweetly into Maura's ear, standing slightly behind the Medical Examiner.

Maura loved the feel of her detective's breath on the back of her neck. "Hey, yourself."

Korsak was leading Castle and Beckett into the autopsy room, "This is our Medical Examiner Dr. Maura Isles." If Kate noticed Jane's closeness to the doctor, she didn't say anything. Maura held out her hand for the detective.

"Detective."

Kate smiled. "Kate Beckett. And this is Richard Castle."

"The author?" Jane rolled her eyes at Maura's incredulous tone; of course she would know him. She watched with pure jealously as the two shook hands. Castle's hand lingered a little longer than it should have; he was purely entranced with the beautiful woman in front of him.


	4. Jealousy

Jane knew the look that Castle had. She was pretty sure that was the look she had when she looked at Maura. Jane glanced back at Maura and almost gasped. Her eyes had a look of pure adoration. What was it about rich men that brought out the worst in Jane's jealousy? Because they could give her anything she needed, which Jane couldn't. _It's now or never._

Jane placed her hand of Maura's hips, trying to claim her territory. Maura absentmindedly swatted her girlfriend's hands away, too captivated by the man in front of her. She didn't hear Jane's groan, or she didn't notice when Jane stormed out. Castle barely noticed Jane at all, focused entirely on Dr. Isles. He kissed the back of her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Isles."

"Please, call me Maura."

Maura and Castle's flirting didn't go unnoticed by Kate, and she backed away slightly. Her face portrayed nothing. She turned and walked away, following where Detective Rizzoli had gone. Jane was in Maura's office, sitting in the most uncomfortable chair in the world. God, why did she storm out like that? Why can't she just accept that fact that Maura was attracted to him? Maura wouldn't leave Jane for someone from New York.

Kate wandered down the hallway outside Dr. Isles' office. "Detective Rizzoli?"

"Back here. In the office."

"Everything okay?" Kate's voice was concerned and she knew it was hard for the detective to be this vulnerable.

Jane wiped at her eyes, erasing any trace of invisible tears. "Yeah, I just had to grab something from here." She got up and grabbed a random file from Maura's desk, she almost laughed when a bunch of papers fell on to the ground. Kate helped her pick up the papers, and she laughed when she saw the autopsy reports of a fifty-one year old heart attack victim.

She held the file up. "This is what you needed?"

"Err- no. Sorry, I just… I just needed a minute."

"That's fine. I suppose you could say I did as well."

Jane looked her companion up and down. "Are you and Castle…? Together?"

"What? No, of course not! That would be unprofessional."

Jane laughed. "Alright. Come on, let's go back out there." Jane helped Kate up and they both headed back to the autopsy room. Maura was still flirting with Castle, and Jane pushed her way in between them.

She looked at her girlfriend. "You have any plans tonight, Maur?"

"Yes, actually I'm having dinner with Rick. As friends, of course." She smiled at Castle behind Jane. He mouthed back. _Is she mad?_ Maura nodded. Jane was infuriated.

"Of course you are. Did I tell you that I had dinner reservations for us at some fucking French restaurant? Well, I'll just cancel them. You go have dinner with him." Jane turned and glared at Castle, who looked genuinely scared. She pushed past him and went to the elevator. She was gone in a matter of minutes.

Castle smiled. "She's a hurricane. Are you and her good friends?"

"Yes, we are. I need to go talk to her."

"Later, we should get going to dinner. Can you do the autopsy in the morning?" Castle grabbed his coat and held out his hand, which Maura took. Soon Kate was alone in the morgue. She told one of the lab assistants to get the body in the freezer. She went back up to the bullpen where she found Jane getting her things ready.

"Are you leaving?"

"Uh, yeah. I had the files copied and I was going to look through them at my apartment… Where are you guys staying?"

"I don't know the exact address. But, that sounds nice. Should I ride with you? I took a cab here."

Jane grabbed her bag and put on her jacket. "Yeah, you can. Don't worry about Maura and Castle; she tends to diagnose her dates. Totally turns them off." She didn't tell Kate that that was what she liked the most about Maura, her intellectual ability. Jane led to the way to her car and in ten minutes they were at her apartment.


	5. Dinner with Castle

Maura drove Mr. Castle and herself to the Meritage, a bay side seafood restaurant. When the two walked in, Maura knew that Castle had done his research about Boston. The place had a romantic vibe and Maura regretted coming. She knew exactly why Jane was jealous, but at the time, she thought going out with Castle would a platonic affair, but obviously Castle had other plans. Maura didn't know why he was making such a romantic gesture; she had seen Detective Beckett and Castle's body language in the morgue, which was why she had agreed to go out with him.

"How may I help you?" Maura was snapped out of her thoughts by the waiter, who was politely staring at Mr. Castle.

Rick was confident when he answered. "Ah, yes. Well, I haven't gotten a reservation, though I would very much like a table."

"Sir, without a reservation…" The waiter stopped talking when Castle slipped him a hundred dollar bill which Maura pretended not to notice.

"I'm sure this will cover things."

"Most certainly sir. Right this way." The waiter led the way, and Maura stiffened when Castle slipped his arm around her waist, though the writer didn't notice. The waiter took the couple to a booth not far from the bar, and Castle immediately ordered some white wine. He smiled at the honey-blonde.

"So, how's life as the Medical Examiner?"

"It's really very interesting. I think I would compare it to a treasure hunt. The detectives put the puzzle together while I help them. I can speak for the dead, when they have no one to speak for them." She took a sip of wine, and remembered how much she disliked white wine.

"Interesting."

Maura decided to change the subject. People usually didn't like it when she talked about dead people. "What are we going to order?"

"Ah, something on the seafood menu, to compliment the wine. Would you like to share?"

Maura did not like the route this was taking. "Sure."

When the waiter returned, Castle ordered for the both of them. "We'll share the Maine Lobster tail with extra snap peas please."

"Right away, Mr. Castle."

Rick wiped his hand on his thighs. He was nervous.

"So, Rick, do you have any family in New York?"

He laughed. "Well, aside from the fact that my mother lives with me. She was an actress, but she still does some freelance. I think she likes the fact that she relies on me and my money. My daughter, Alexis, is in college and she'd doing odd internships. What about your parents?"

"Well, I was adopted. My parents were out of the picture when I was younger, and I was sent to a French boarding school at a young age. What kind of internships?" Maura was a little surprised that he had a daughter, but when she heard him talk about her, she didn't doubt it.

"Really bizarre things, she took one with the NY Medical Examiner, so that was a little weird. But she's enjoying it, so I'm happy for her."

Maura brightened up. "She's interested in medicine?"

"Medicine? More like dead bodies. French boarding school? That's amazing. I speak a little bit, but not enough to carry on a conversation. Do you speak much to your parents these days?"

"Yes, my mother mostly. I've recently come into contact with my biological father, but I don't really want to go into that."

Castle raised his hands up. "Of course. Speaking of courses…" He faded off as the waiter brought their meal. He situated the plate between them and they started eating. Maura watched him inconspicuously, trying to really look at him. He was quite attractive. But he wasn't Jane. Jane was beautiful and handsome, her dark hair and eyes. She tasted a bite of the lobster, and it was really delicious.

Maura pulled at her dress. "What made you want to work with Detective Beckett? I noticed the two of you were close."

"Me and Beckett? No, we're not like, dating. I was a suspect on a case of hers. A killer was copying the murders in my books. I was really digging the whole atmosphere. After the case closed, I asked the mayor to get me assigned with homicide. Kate Beckett is my muse. We work really well together."

They sure do. "What's the weirdest thing that has happened to the two of you?" Maura was just trying to direct the conversation away from her, trying to survive dinner without getting his attracting his attention too much.

Castle laughed his deep bellowing laugh. "Well, Kate and I have been trapped in an infinite amount of places." Maura wanted so badly to correct him. That infinity was impossible to reach. He continued. "We've been in a freezer and almost froze to death, we've woke up handcuffed to each other in a room with a tiger, and two weeks ago we were in a car that sunk in the harbor."

"Wow, that's… a lot of unusual things." Maura smiled. The way he talked about Kate made it seem that he was in love with her. It was kind of the way she talked about Jane. Castle went into the tiger story and when he was done, Maura realized that they were done with dinner. Castle paid for the meal, and walked Maura out to her car.

"I had a really nice time, Rick."

"The pleasure was all mine, Maura." Before she could object, Castle leaned forward and kissed her. It was soft and pleasurable, but to Maura it felt wrong. Horribly, disgustingly wrong.

When the kiss broke Maura couldn't get her words out fast enough. "I'm in a relationship!"


	6. Case Revelations

Jo Friday barked as Kate Beckett entered the apartment. It was just as Jane had left it. Maura's bra was hanging from the ceiling fan, and one of her expensive skirts was on the bar stool. The scene depressed Jane. She threw her blazer on the leather chair, and strode toward the kitchen. Kate knelt down and petted the terrier mix, trying to ignore the strewn clothes. Jane went into her bedroom and changed into her pajama pants, and she tripped.

"Damn it Bass! Why are you always sneaking up on me?" Kate followed Jane's voice into the bedroom and had the same reaction to Bass as Jane had the first time she had seen him.

"What is that?"

Jane looked up at Kate. "Oh! Uhh, it's Dr. Isles' tortoise. He stays here from time to time." _Usually on the days Maura does. _Which was supposed to be tonight.

Kate was wary of the tortoise, side stepping it before sitting on Jane's bed. Which was unmade, and the rest of Maura and Jane's clothes were scattered around the room. "Why?"

"He has some connection with my dog, Jo Friday. I can't explain it that well, Maura could do it better."

"You sure talk about her a lot."  
>"She's my… She's my best friend. Come on, let's go look at the case files." She led the way back to the living room, but halted at the kitchen. "You want a beer?"<p>

"Yeah, thanks."

Jane brought the two beers to the table and sat on the couch next to Kate, but not too close. The last time she had been on this couch was last night was with Maura… _Fuck it Jane! Stop thinking about her!_ Jane decided to break the silence. She dove right into it.

"You got shot?"

Kate almost spit up her beer. "Yeah. At my captain's funeral."

"Ah."

Kate glanced once more around the apartment, and Jane regretted not cleaning up. She thought that was what the other detective was noticing, but it wasn't.

"What made you a hero?" Jane followed Kate's gaze to the framed newspaper clipping. 'Hero Cop'.

"I shot myself." Jane downed another swig of beer.

"How does that make you a hero?"

"That's what I said."

Kate had a confused look on her face. "What happened?"

"I don't really want to talk about it. Why don't you read the clipping?"

"Talk."

Jane put her beer down on the table. "Fine. Uh. That day a cop was killed. I had a pack of cigarettes to log into evidence, but I decided to get the dead cop's partner coffee first. I was with a witness when the power went out, and I went into the stairwell with her. Someone started shooting at us and… the witness got shot. She was dead in a matter of minutes. The dead cop's partner, Bobby, he came into the stairwell and helped. He was already shot in the leg. I heard my brother Frankie, at the bottom of the stairs, he had gotten shot, but he had his vest. I thought of Maura, and what I'd do if she was killed, so I got Bobby to help me get Frankie down to the morgue.

"Maura was down there. A couple of guys had come down and she had hid herself. She said they looked through evidence storage. They were trying to find something, and at the time, I didn't know what. The walkie connected with Korsak, but then a guy burst in and he demanded the pack of cigarettes. I tried to give them to him, but he said, 'Why don't you hand them to Bobby?'" Jane downed another drink of beer.

"And then you knew."

"Yeah, and then I knew. I asked him how he could do it and he explained that he was the dirty cop. He was going to kill us and waltz out of there, saying he tried to save the day. Did I mention that Frankie at this point has severe internal bleeding? He was going to die. And then Maura, fucking amazing Maura, had held the walkie button the whole time. With her heel. _The heel of her fucking stiletto. _Korsak said next that Bobby shouldn't do it, and that he's caught. He… He grabbed me, the gun to my head. He dragged me out in front and yelled that he was just going to walk away. No one could shoot; he was using my body to block their shots. I grabbed the gun and pulled it down to my stomach. All I was thinking about was getting Frankie medical help. I pulled the trigger."

Kate was silent as Jane picked up the first case file, then the next. Soon she was shuffling through each one comparing them. Kate knew she had found something.

"What is it?"

"I think I may have found a pattern… In the first case, the man had two daughters, which every dead guy has… But, the first vic had daughters that were one and two, and the second, one and a half and three, the third, 2 and 4. Do you see it? Their youngest daughters are half the age of the older one. That's his pattern!"

Kate connected the dots. "Jane! You are a genius!" She had to admit that Jane was pretty clever. It didn't lead them anywhere new, but who knows, it could help them along the way. Kate looked at the most recent case files.

"Woah, look at this… These victims have either an older sibling twice their age or a younger one half their age. Do you think the killer has a sibling that he blames for … something?"

"Kate, I think we're on to something."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hey, I'm trying for one chapter a night, and so far that's going good. Thanks for the reviews! They're really keeping me going! Sorry for the recapping, but I kind of felt it was necessary. Stuff is in store for chapter 7!<strong>


	7. Arguements

Maura sat in her car outside Jane Rizzoli's apartment. Her date, as Rick Castle would of put it, had not gone well, and she felt horrible for ditching Jane for him. She had been lonely in her own bed, accustomed to staying with Jane. She just wanted her detective's strong arms around her, as Maura apologized over and over again until Jane's mouth ceased her blabbing. Maura sighed. Ah yes, that what was she wanted the most at that moment.

The drive to Castle's hotel had been awkward, as he had expected her to stay at the hotel with him. Ha, like that'd happen. She'd watched him apologize through the window and continuously ask who it was she was dating. She had refused to admit it was Jane, but she was unsure why. Why hadn't she admitted it was Jane?

The medical examiner got out of her Lexus and took confident steps up the stairs to Jane Rizzoli's apartment. When she reached the door she knocked lightly, and almost considered knocking again when the door opened. Jane was standing in the doorway, her hair a slight mess, but that was the way Maura liked it. Her eyes looked confused.

Jane's voice was huskier due to the fact that it was morning. "Maura?"

"Jane I…" Maura stopped talking when the door opened wider. Detective Beckett was sitting on Jane's couch, sipping Jane's coffee. She was wearing a pair of Jane's pajama pants and … one of her Boston Police Department Homicide Unit tees that Maura loved so much. She had two at her own house. A sob caught in her throat as uncontrollable tears streamed down the doctor's face.

"Maur? Aw shit… Don't cry… Fuck, you know I can't stand it when you cry…" Jane's hand cupped Maura's cheek as she attempted to clear the doctor's tears away. Why was Maura crying?

"I-I didn't realize that you had c-company…"

Maura's body shook as she cried. Jane engulfed the M.E. in a hug, running her hand down the back of Maura's head. Maura relished the physical contact, but the tears came harder faster. Kate must've felt like this… completely safe, surrounded by strong arms.

Jane whispered into Maura's ear. "What, Kate? It was late after we went over case notes, and she didn't want to take a cab ride. She took a shower and I lent her some clothes."

"Nothing h-happened?"

"Of course not, Maur. How could you say that?" Jane had pulled back, her eyes questioning. "How could you think I would ever cheat on you?" Maura couldn't help but be embarrassed as Jane's voice went back to normal volume. Apparently Jane didn't care who heard her, but Maura might've.

Maura ran the tips of her fingers over the scars on Jane's hands. "I'm sorry, Jane. I'm so sorry. I should have never gone on that date with him." She lowered her voice. "I should've stayed here with you."

Jane laughed. "How did that go?"

Maura was caught. She couldn't lie. She couldn't redirect. "We… We kissed, Jane." Jane's hand immediately retreated and Jane went storming into the apartment.

"What the fuck, Maura?" Kate was taken aback as 'Hurricane Jane' streaked past her. "You get on my back for cheating, when I didn't, when you fucking went and did it yourself?"

Maura followed Jane into the apartment. "It was just a kiss Jane!"

"Yeah, well, wasn't that what started your relationship with Ian? He is the love of your life remember?"

More tears came. Maura was beyond noticing the quietly watching detective on Jane's couch. "No."

"No? I thought you couldn't fucking lie!"

"I did say that Jane. At the time I thought it was true. That was before you. Before any of this. I love you. Last night, I pushed Rick away. I told him I was in a relationship!"

Jane turned towards the honey-blonde woman. "With who? Because right now, it sure as hell doesn't seem like me."

"Of course it's you!"

"Did you tell _him _that? Are you embarrassed to be dating me, Maura?" When Maura didn't answer, Jane went on. "I had a reservation at some nice ass restaurant and I canceled it for you. So you could meet and talk with a favorite author of yours. _I fucking canceled my reservation. _Did you know that you're the first person I ever bothered making a reservation for?"

Maura was looking down at the floor. She didn't think she was embarrassed about dating Jane, she just didn't like being labeled. "I'll be leaving now, Jane. It seems as if you don't want to talk to me. I'm sorry…"

The medical examiner picked up her clothes that were in sight, which included the bra and her skirt. She headed for the door.

"Take your fucking turtle, too!"

"He's a tortoise Jane!" Maura slammed the door to the detective's apartment. She stumbled down the stairs, tears blurring her vision. She regretted wearing heels. She sat in her car and cried.

Jane stared at the closed door, Kate Beckett was forgotten momentarily. But only for a moment.

"I'm sorry you, uh, had to see that…" Jane sat on the bar stool next to the counter. She gulped down her coffee.

Kate felt awkward. "It's okay… I'm guessing she's more than a friend."

Jane had no problem labeling their relationship. She'll admit she hated the idea of conforming to her childhood bullies' taunts of her being a 'dyke'. But she loved Maura, and she could get over any taunting, but the question was… Could Maura?

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend. Or was. I don't really know anymore." Jane ran her fingers throught her dark hair. "Come on, I'll take you to your hotel."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well, I hope you like it! It wasn't fun writing them arguing, but then again I guess it kind of was. I don't know. Review please!<strong>


	8. Consolations

Jane sat at the café on the main floor of the precinct. She was eating the pancakes that her mother had prepared for her. She hadn't spoken to Maura, and she had spent her nights alone in a drunken stupor. She didn't want to be the one who came to patch things up because she needed the other one. She wanted Maura to know what she did was wrong and how she had hurt Jane.

"Janie!" Angela Rizzoli came into the dining area from the kitchen, giving her daughter a glare. "When was the last time you spoke to Maura?"

Jane sighed. "Two days, Ma."

"You should talk to her!" Jane's mother was all about putting her feelings out on the table and expected Jane to be the same way.

"I don't want to talk to her."

Angela took the pancakes out of Jane's reach. "Why not?"

"Come on, Ma! Gimme my pancakes!"

"Not until you tell me!"

"She kissed some rich smuck. There you happy? Now give me the pancakes." Yeah, some rich smuck that still doesn't know that Maura's dating Jane. God forbid Dr. Isles be embarrassed about her blue collar Italian girlfriend. Oh, now Maura's rich parents want to have dinner when they're in town. No, you can't come with me Jane.

Every single jealous feeling Jane had was boiling up to the surface of the detective. She had never felt like this with anyone. Never.

"Jane, thank god you're down here. We found the next victim!" Detective Ryan's voice brought Jane out of her thoughts.

Jane jumped out of her chair, forgetting about her pancakes. "Dead or alive?" They all had been on the search for a man that had two daughters at the ages of six and a half and thirteen. She was hoping they found him before the killer did.

"Alive. He has two daughters the right age."

Jane was grateful. "Where is he?"

"Uniforms are bringing him. They made it look like an arrest in case our killer was watching him, and also his family is coming." Jane followed the NY detective up to the bullpen and found a huge stack of hospital files on her desk.

Jane groaned. "Not more records."

Frost laughed at her from his desk. "We need to find the girls at ages seven and fourteen, Jane."

Just then, a man in his late thirties walked into the bullpen, towing behind him two young girls. His wife's eyes were red as she wiped at them. The man was enraged.

"I demand to know why I have been arrested! What is the meaning of this?"

Korsak's voice was low, barely a whisper. "Well ain't this guy a piece of work."

Jane approached the man. "Sir, you are not under arrest. We have reason to believe that you and your family's safety is compromised."

"What do you mean?"

"We will have to explain the best we can. We cannot release important details of the case. We have ordered a protective detail on you to keep you alive."

"If you think its best…"

Jane was happy that she was able to calm the man down. "I do. It's the best way to keep you and your family safe."

The man smiled at the detective. "Thank you… When will we be available to leave?"

"Just as soon as we get the shifts sorted out for your protective detail." Jane watched as the man walked away and sat with his family. She saw the love in his eyes as he talked to his family. Jane had never wanted kids, but a couple of weeks ago, before this entire Castle business came about, she could really see her and Maura starting a family. Jane could have kids if Maura wanted kids.

"Jane?"

"Yeah, Kate?"

"We've decided that Officer Rizzoli and Officer Reynolds will take first shift on the Byrne family." Kate decided to ignore Jane's cringe at the mention of her younger brother, Frankie. She knew Jane didn't want to involve her family, but Frankie had volunteered.

Jane sighed. "Of course. Can Reynolds be let off first? I can take his place with Frankie."

"Yeah, I'll write it down." Kate went back to the files and Jane did as well, though not really looking at them. _God damn it to hell. _Jane's chair screeched as she pushed away from her desk. She headed to the elevator, forcefully pushing the button for the morgue several times. When she pushed through the doors of the autopsy room she found it empty. She turned towards Maura's office and through the window she saw Maura wrapped in Castle's arms. _This was where he disappeared to. _She turned and walked out.

"I'm so sorry your grandmother died, Maura." Castle engulfed the doctor in a hug. He wondered why he was here and not Maura's boyfriend, but he was glad. He placed a soft, discreet kiss on the M.E.'s forehead, while wiping her tears away.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry it's been a while. I haven't had to the time to type things up. Hope you like it! Also, I've showed my friend the chapters I have done, so don't get jealous if someone reviews saying they've read it. It will be up soon! :)<strong>


	9. Yeah, I Cheated

Jane was out of the precinct in a matter of minutes after seeing the scene unfold in the morgue. She now sat in her car, unwanted tears streaming down her face. _Fuck this. Fuck Maura. Fuck god damn Castle._ She drove blindly and wasn't surprised to find herself at the Merch. She laughed, despite her red tinted eyes. This was the place she had gone undercover as a lesbian (yeah, that was SO hard) to find a killer. That night was the night she had told Maura about her feelings. She smiled when she remembered the honey blonde ME dressed as the slutty waitress.

She rested her head on the steering wheel. _Maybe I should've waited until Castle left to talk to her. Why am I even here?_ She determinedly walked out of her car and into the lesbian bar, and ordered a drink. The blonde bartender saw her and recognized her almost immediately. When Jane was last here, she had expressed her interest in the detective, but Jane had eyes only for Maura that night. Now, it seemed Maura had eyes for someone else, why couldn't Jane?

"Detective Rizzoli!" Sam smiled at the brunette; she was very happy that Jane was here.

Jane took another swig of beer. "Just call me Jane."

"Alright," Sam moved closer and leaned across the bar. "Are we here to get adventurous?"

Jane laughed a deep throaty laugh. "I s'pose you could say that."

Sam's hand found Jane's. "I get off in five minutes."

When the bartender got off, she led Jane to the bathroom where the detective pushed her against the door. Jane moved Sam so she was sitting on the counter with Jane's hands resting on her thighs. Their lips collided and Jane's was hungrily snaking her tongue in the other woman's mouth. Jane's mouth found the blonde's neck, causing her to moan.

Sam's hands fumbled at Jane's belt buckle. Jane's hands were up the other woman's shirt, expertly unhooking her bra. A shrill beeping noise started, sending both women on high alert.

"Shit. My phone."

Sam hissed, forgetting the belt and sliding her hand into Jane's pants. "Forget it."

"Can't," Jane pulled her phone out, and removed Sam's hand. "Rizzoli," she breathed.

"Janie? Where are you? Reynolds left five minutes ago!" Her enraged brother's voice filtered through the receiver and Jane swore under her breath.

"Shit. Yeah, I'll be there in a second." Jane looked at Sam apologetically. "I'm sorry… Work emergency." She looked down at Sam's lips and enclosed them in a kiss once again.

"Call me, Jane."

Jane turned around on her way out the door. "I will." The detective rushed out of the bar, and into her cruiser. She sighed when she had to redo her belt. She thought about Maura on her way to the Byrne household to take up her shift with her little brother. She was grateful that her bother had called, though she would never tell him that. Before, she had had the intention of telling Maura, to hurt her. But she just couldn't do that. She couldn't do that to the ME who had stolen her heart. She didn't deny that if there hadn't been an interruption, she could've gone all the way with Sam, but she didn't want to admit that either.

She parked behind her brother and knocked on his passenger window. When the locks clicked she climbed in.

"Don't you look wonderful," Frankie scoffed.

Jane groaned. "Nice to see you too."

"Why do you look like you haven't slept in a week?" He laughed, sipping his coffee. It was about six o'clock and he still had five hours to go. Then, it was Frost's turn for surveillance duty.

Jane fidgeted in her seat and settled for looking out the window rather than at her brother. "Because I haven't."

"Why? Is it because of Doc?"

"No. And what happens between me and Maura is not your business." Jane could almost hear Maura now. _Maura and I, Jane._

Frankie sighed. "I know it's about her. C'mon Janie, it was only a kiss." Jane crumpled inside. Maura had only kissed Castle, and yet Jane had gone to a bar with the intention of getting some. This was why she didn't deserve Maura. She could never hurt her, and if she ever found out about what Jane did, she'd be crushed. Jane couldn't do that to her.

"Jane?"

Jane put her face in her hands. "I screwed up little bro."

"How so?" Frankie's voice was doubtful.

"I cheated, too…" She let him process what she had just said. "Today. Actually, right before my shift. That's why I was late."

"Damn… Why?"

"I don't know! It was just a make out kind of thing. I was just lonely." Thoughts of Maura seeped into her mind. When didn't they? Secretly, Jane's mind thought Maura was only attracted to Jane, because as the doctor had put it, Jane was the 'perfect specimen'. That night, when Jane had told the doctor her feelings, Jane had come onto her, and now, she was worried that the doctor was only reciprocating because she didn't want to hurt Jane. Bottom line, Jane thought that the doc didn't really love her. And Castle in the picture didn't really help her thoughts.

Frankie rubbed the bridge of his nose. "If you were lonely, then you should've gone to Maura."

Jane smacked her hand on the dashboard. "I know that! I didn't want to have to talk about my feelings… I just wanted something physical."

"Hey! I don't want to hear about my sister getting laid."

"You asked."

"Actually, I didn't."

Jane leaned back into the seat and sighed. This was going to be a long shift.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I really appreciate the reviews. Also, all will be worked out in the end. I love the feedback, keep it up!<strong>


	10. Work Shift

"Go fish." Jane laughed as Frankie drew from the card pile. It was about eight-thirty, and there had been no activity at the house. At least, no suspicious activity. Jane and Frankie had played numerous card games, with Jane winning everything except 'War'. Tommy, Jane's youngest brother, was always the best at that one. The two had long since left the topic of Maura.

"Hey, look." Jane turned and saw Mrs. Byrne heading towards her car rather quickly. Jane jumped out of her brother's cruiser and tried to catch the attention of the woman.

She succeeded. "Oh, Detective! I'm just going to my sister's house!"

"At eight thirty at night?"

"She lives in the neighborhood." Mrs. Byrne tried once again to side step the detective. Jane let her past. If she wasn't back by midnight, when Frankie was relieved, she would send him to find her. Right now, Chandler Byrne was first priority. She returned to her brother's car, keeping track of which way Mrs. Byrne turned at the end of the drive, and committing it to memory.

Maura was sitting in her guest house, accompanied by Jane's mother. She found comfort in talking to the Italian woman; she loved the way she pried, even if Jane hated it. She was chewing the gnocchi that Angela had made, especially for Maura. Jane's mother was cleaning the cooking dishes and was silent. Maura was thankful for that. But that moment didn't last long. She now knew how Jane felt when the detective didn't want to talk about anything.

"How was work?" Angela drew the doctor out of her thoughts. She could tell something was bothering Maura, and she was determined to pry it out of her.

Maura sipped her wine. "Fine. I mostly did paperwork as there were no autopsies to attend to."

"What happened between you and Jane, sweetie?"

Maura pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to ward off any impending head ache. "Richard Castle kissed me. Jane found out and got mad, therefore she hasn't spoken to me."

"Richard Castle the author? I swear I could be a detective by just reading his books… Wait, you kissed him?"

"_He _kissed me. Afterwards, I informed him that I was in a relationship."

Angela turned back to the dishes. "I wonder what has Jane all riled up, then. She left work early today."

Maura's eyebrows perked up. She excused herself to the restroom, not really intending to use the toilet. She dialed Frankie's number.

Jane looked over at her brother when his phone rang, hopeful for a break in the case. She was dying to get home.

He coughed before he answered. "Frankie Rizzoli."

"Frankie? It's Maura."

He looked over at Jane, thankful she didn't seem to be listening. "Hey…"

"Do you know where Jane went before her shift today? Angela's kind of worried."

"I think she went to the Merch. That's what she said at least." Jane's head snapped towards her brother. Who was he talking to? She didn't want that information getting out. On the other end, Maura had dropped the phone.

Frankie spoke again. "Doc? You okay?"

Jane snatched the phone from her brother, enraged from the fact that he had just told Maura where she was all afternoon. "Maura? Maura, sweetie, are you there?" She pictured Maura, crying. _What the fuck did you do, Rizzoli?_ Maura heard Jane's voice and brought the phone back to her ear.

She choked out her words through sobs. "J-Jane."

"I'm so sorry Maura, I… I don't know what I was thinking. I didn't want to hurt you."

"People wouldn't normally put up with your abuse Jane." Maura laughed half-heartedly. Jane smiled when she realized when she realized Maura was doing exactly what she herself does: cover things up with humor.

"I know, sweetie."

"Jane, I shouldn't have driven you away."

"No, Maura. You don't get to apologize. This time it's all me. I fucked up. Not you."

Maura wiped her eyes, while gripping the phone tightly. "So much has happened lately, Jane. Constance's mother died."

"Your grandma? Aw shit, Maur, I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me?" Jane's voice cracked.

"I didn't think you cared."

Jane almost laughed. "Of course I care. I'll always care."

"I love you Jane."

"I love you, too. So much." Jane was holding the phone really close. She wished she could go to Maura, but she was working and didn't get off until 6 am.

Maura didn't want to change the subject, but she had to know. "What happened today, Jane?"

"It was nothing." Maura could hear the guilt in her girlfriend's voice. "I didn't have sex or anything."

Jane cringed as she heard Maura's breath catch. "Maura, I'm so sorry. You should break up with me. I don't know what I was thinking."

"You did know."

"Yeah, some scientific explanation will explain that I obviously knew what I was thinking."

"Actually, Jane…"

"The point is Maura; you didn't deserve to be hurt. You are the best thing that's happened to me; leave it to me to screw it up." The other line was silent as Maura analyzed Jane's words.

"I need some time to think." Jane was still clutching the phone after Maura hung up. She hadn't noticed that Frankie had gone to stand outside of the car, and she rolled down the window and d=told him to come inside. It was cold out there. She swore under her breath when her cell rang, though she hoped it was Maura.

"Rizzoli."

Frost was on the other line. "Jane, we got a problem. We just found Mrs. Byrne's severed hand."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I haven'y had much enthusiasm to type, though I shall try to type out what I have written! Review are appreciated!<strong>


	11. A Missing Hand?

Castle sipped his coffee. It was late, though he had decided to stay at the precinct and help out with whatever he could. He didn't have to go home to his mother or Alexis. It was going to be a long night. Kate was sitting at Jane's desk, the desk she used when the brunette wasn't there. She really should be getting some sleep, because she was taking up post at the Byrne house at 6 am with Barry Frost. Just then, a delivery man walked into the bullpen.

"Delivery for… Kate Beckett?"

"Here." Kate lazily signed for the package and set it on the desk. She watched through drowsy eyes as the man left. She tore at the tape and removed the bubble wrap.

"Castle."

"Hmmmm…?"

"I… This is a severed hand." Castle was by his partner's side by the time she had finished saying severed. They both stared down at the hand, which was surprisingly clean. There was a wedding ring on it, though it was hard to determine whether the hand was the right or left one. The hand was otherwise unidentifiable without a DNA analysis.

Castle was astounded. "Interesting."

"I need to find that delivery man." Kate ran to the elevator with Castle on her heels.

Frost walked into the bullpen and was drawn to the box on Jane's desk. He had been at the Dirty Robber with Esposito and Ryan, striking up a friendship. He lifted the box's lid and almost gagged. He was never well mannered around the gory stuff. He looked around for Castle or Beckett, but they were nowhere to be found.

Frost coughed. "Guys, I'll take this down to Dr. Isles."

Detective Ryan poked his head over Barry's shoulder. "What is it?"

"A severed hand." After exclaiming about how gross it was, the three detectives ventured down into the morgue, but found Maura absent. Frost pulled out his phone. "I guess I'll have to call her."

Maura arrived ten minutes after Barry's call, only applying another set of make-up to cover that fact that she'd been crying. She was greeted in the morgue by the three detectives crowded around a small box. As she neared it, she saw a flash of decomposing flesh.

"What is this?" She put on some gloves and pulled out the hand, causing Frost to turn a slight greenish color.

"It was mailed to Beckett."

"This is Mrs. Byrne's ring."

Frost looked confused. "How do you know?"

"I asked her about it. It's a beautiful wedding band." Maura started examining the hand. "The cut is very clean… It looks almost professionally done. It's only been off a couple of hours, it's still quite warm."

"Does this mean she's dead?"

Maura shook her head. "We have to assume she's still alive. This certainly isn't enough blood loss to die."

Castle noticed the room was dark when he awoke. There was a pounding in his head and a weight on his chest that seemed to constrict his breathing. The weight moved slightly and groaned. It was Kate. The writer's hands were tied behind his back and Beckett's arms were tied around him. Kate groaned again and tried moving more forcefully.

"Stop, Kate."

"Castle?"

"We're tied together."

Kate shifted slightly, careful not to put any excess weight onto her partner. She tried pulling at the restraints, which didn't budge. "We should try to get up."

"I think that's a lost cause."

"Get on your side, Castle." The two shifted so Beckett could freely move her arms. Her fingers found their way to Castle's hands, and untied his restraints without much difficulty. "Untie me, now."

Castle did as he was told and soon the two of them were both standing. Kate found the wall and started shuffling through the dark. She had already checked for her gun and found it gone.

"Castle, this way."

The writer stumbled towards the general direction of her voice. "Coming!"

The two inched along the wall in complete darkness, but soon Kate noticed a slight glow coming from in front of them.

Castle was grumbling. "My head hurts. Where do you suppose we are?"

"I have no idea… There's a light up ahead."

The writer squinted his eyes. "Looks like a greenish glow. Oooh! What if we were abducted by aliens?"

Kate didn't bother egging him on. He head was reeling. She was trying to recall the last thing she could remember before she blacked out. She remembered following the delivery truck to an abandoned warehouse. She looked above her head, squinting, trying to see past the darkness. She didn't feel constricted, so the ceiling must've been high. She wanted to yell out, to see if there was an echo, but she didn't want their position compromised.

As the two rounded the corner, the ground sloped down slightly. There were green lights on underneath salt water. There was a drop off a few feet into the water.

"Scratch the alien idea," Castle said.

The water had small waves lapping at the two people's feet. Something triangular broke the surface and came towards them. The two flinched back as a shark cam swimming towards them.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hope you like it :)<strong>


	12. Make or Break

It was the day after the severed hand had been mailed in to the precinct. Jane had gotten off her surveillance shift early, at 3am, to allow her to get some sleep so they could start the search for Mrs. Byrne. Turns out, Mrs. Byrne is an only child. Jane felt horrible for letting her slip away, as she was now missing.

The detective was lying in bed, not sleeping. Her head was buried in the pillows, a headache slowly picking away at her brain. She really should go see Maura, but it was three thirty am, she was sure the doctor was asleep. The detective eventually fell asleep, and was unaware when the blonde medical examiner slipped into her apartment.

Maura went over to Jo Friday's food bowl, and was surprised to find it already full. She heard a soft snoring coming from the bedroom, and smiled when she saw the brunette's sleeping form. All the anger she had felt for Jane earlier just disappeared.

"Oh, Jane…" Maura herself was in silk pajamas. _Maybe, I could lie down for a while._ She desperately missed the feeling of Jane's body next to her. She walked silently into Jane's bedroom, chuckling softly when she saw that the detective was on her normal side of the bed, leaving Maura's side untouched. The blonde climbed in beside her girlfriend and just stared at her. She smiled at Jane absently; Maura thought Jane was absolutely gorgeous when she slept. She just looked so peaceful.

Jane's mouth twitched when Maura stroked her lips. In the detective's dream, she was standing in the morgue, laughing over a dead body as Maura began the y-incision. When Jane was awake, she didn't open her eyes, but only relished on the scene in her mind.

"I know you're awake." Jane's eyes fluttered open, her mouth immediately breaking into a smile at the familiar voice.

Her voice was husky. "Hey… What are you doing here?"

Maura traced Jane's lips with her fingers. "I came by to feed Jo, I thought you were working."

"Thanks," Jane said, running fingers through her thick dark hair. "I've been feeding Bass strawberries."

"He's here? I thought you gave him to the pet sitter."

Jane laughed. "I needed an excuse for you to come over here. He's under the couch, or at least that's where he was when I got home." Jane's eyes slid closed again and Maura shifted so that her face was just inches away from Jane's.

Jane's voice was barely a whisper. "Don't leave, Maur."

"I'm right here." Maura was so close; Jane could taste the doctor's perfume. Jane closed the distance between them and pressed her lips to Maura's. The doctor moaned as Jane tugged on her lower lip with her teeth. Maura cupped Jane's face and pushed her tongue in, forcing entrance. When the two women separated, they were both breathing heavily. Jane caressed Maura's face.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you."

Maura shook her head. "I forgive you. Jane, you are everything to me. I never want to risk losing you again. I missed you so much."

"Me too."

"I love you, Jane."

"I love you, too, Maura."

And with that, the detective pulled her girlfriend in hungrily for a kiss once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'm sorry this is a really short chapter. Castle and Beckett come back into play soon, but I thought that everyone would want to see Maura and Jane make up. I'll be typing basically every chapter I have written down today, so mega-upload. Reviews are appreciated!<strong>


	13. Sharks?

"I'm pretty sure that's a shark."

"Out of the way, Castle!" Kate pushed against the transfixed writer, trying to get them both away from the water.

Castle stumbled back. "Do you think this has ever happened to anyone before?"

"I have no idea," Kate answered, breathing heavily. "The only thing I know right now it that I sure as hell don't want to be eaten by a shark."

The two ran blindly in the glow until they came to a wall. They were a good ten feet away from the water's edge, and they could see the shark's outline in the eerie light.

"Where are we?" Castle's voice was louder than he intended it to be, and it echoed off the walls.

"Well. The ceiling's high. We know that now thanks to you."

"Echo!"

Kate rolled her eyes, the gesture unseen in the dark. "Shut up, Castle!" She tried to focus and noticed the room had become significantly brighter. Her eyes had just adjusted to it. The walls around them stopped about ten feet up, and the ceiling was higher than the detective could calculate. She saw a ladder to her right and climbed onto it.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get a better view. Hold the ladder." When she reached the top of the wall, the width of it was only about five inches. She looked around.

"Holy shit."

"What do you see?"

"It's a maze."

Castle's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"We're in a fucking maze," Kate said, as she climbed back down the ladder. She pointed in the direction on the way they had just come from. "The water's that direction. And there's more than one shark. It looked like the exit was just beyond that." She started walking towards the water.

"Where are you going?" Castle's voice cracked with panic.

"I'm going to get out of here."

"By risking your life?"

Kate turned around. "We don't know what else is in here, Castle."

"Exactly. There could be a safer way to get there." Castle started in the other direction, away from the sharks. He was silently willing Kate to follow him.

"Castle, whoever put us in here. They drugged us. They tied us together. We're not supposed to make it out of here alive. For all we know, the sharks could be the safest thing in here."

Castle kept walking and Kate had no choice but to follow. She wasn't about to leave him. She smirked when Castle tripped.

She laughed. "Why'd you trip?" Her own question was answered when her fingers found the trip wire. "What does this do?"

"I don't know." Castle winced. "Ow. My head."

The two heard the distant barking of a lot of dogs. The barking was getting louder.

Castle got up quickly. "I believe we've released the dogs."

"Castle, run!"

They ran in the direction opposite of where the dogs sounded like they were coming from, but it was hard to tell with the echo in the room.

* * *

><p>The shrill ring of the phone awoke the sleeping women. The brunette turned over, unaware of the doctor's presence, that is, until she rolled on top of her naked body. Maura immediately stirred when she felt the weight of Jane on top of her.<p>

"Jane…? Wha…?" Jane had grabbed her phone and was straddling Maura's hips as she answered.

"Rizzoli."

Maura smiled as she grinded her hips towards Jane and giggled when the detective released a low moan. Maura reached and grabbed Jane's hip. Her other hand grabbed Jane's free one and she sucked on Jane's fingers. She smiled when she felt Jane's ever growing wetness.

"Yeah, Frost we'll be there soon."

"Yeah, Maura's here… I know. Alright. Bye." Maura wasn't ready for the attack Jane spurred on the doctor until she felt Jane's lips on her body. She felt Jane get out of the bed and whimpered.

"Where are you going?"

Jane smirked. "To the shower," she said, as she leaned down and effortlessly picked Maura up. "Are coming with me."

"Pun intended?"

"Yes, indeed."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Here's chapter 13 ! Reviews please!<strong>


	14. The Letter

"You're late. We've been here ten minutes already."

"Sorry Frost, had to get ready."

Korsak laughed. "Were you naked when he called?"

"Yeah."

"Told ya."

Frost cleared his throat and tried to dismiss the images coming into his head. "Well, we have a body."

"You don't say?" Jane asked. "Any I.D.?"

"Jane."

"What?" Jane glared at her partner.

"It's Mr. Byrne."

* * *

><p>"Fuck!" Jane slammed her fist on her desk. The kidnapping of Mrs. Byrne was all so the killer could get to her husband. Jane felt the heavy weight of the blame rest on her shoulders.<p>

"Jane…"

"Who was supposed to be on shift?" Jane growled.

Frost shifted in his seat. "It was me and Beckett. I slipped out for a coffee and Kate hadn't gotten to her shift yet. It didn't look like anything changed, 'cept I left for a moment."

"Where is she now?"

Korsak answered from across the room. "Not picking up her cell. Castle isn't either."

Jane hit her desk again. "Where are those two?"

* * *

><p>"Castle? Why are you stopping?"<p>

"Stopping…to…catch…my…breath."

"Come on!" Kate yelled, pulling on her partner's sleeve. "They can smell us!"

"You don't know that. They could be nose less."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, a bunch of nose less guard dogs. Perfectly logical."

"Okay," Castle said. "I'm ready to go."

"Then let's go." The two stumbled along in the dim light and came across a surprise. There was a hole in the path about five feet deep. Inside, there were very alive, writhing snakes.

"Oh shit."

Castle leaned over the edge. "Got that right."

"C'mon," Kate said, turning around.

"Are we just supposed to walk into the path of those dogs?"

"Are we supposed to get killed by snakes?"

Castle looked back at the hole. "We don't even know if they're poisonous. Can't we… Can't we jump over the hole?"

"I will if you go first." Kate winked.

The writer groaned. He shuffled his way to the edge. Why were they even in this situation? What happened?

Castle leaned over the hole. "H-how about we jump together?"

"Fine. Grab my hand." They held hands as they stepped to the edge. Beckett's skin was surprisingly soft. Castle remembered when Kate had grabbed his hand at his mother's play. They counted to three and jumped, and landed safely. A few snakes hissed which made Castle shiver.

"Wasn't that fun."

* * *

><p>"Anything on the body?" Jane circled Mr. Byrne, shaking her head.<p>

"Just this. We haven't opened it yet." Frost handed his partner an envelope. On the back written in elegant handwriting was 'Detective Jane Rizzoli.' She ripped it open and read the letter out loud.

"Dear Detectives following me around, or rather, the detectives that I'm following around. I don't appreciate you trying to keep Mr. Byrne away from me, which is why I felt the need to kidnap his wife. Mrs. Byrne is still alive I assure you. I'm actually planning on returning her quite soon. I wouldn't want to leave the children as orphans. You probably don't know this, but I myself am an orphan. Mrs. Byrne will be without her left hand, which you already know. I mailed it to Detective Beckett because, honestly, I wanted to creep her out-."

Frost cleared his throat. "Creeped me out."

Jane chuckled, and then continued. "Speaking of Kate, I have included a picture of her and her dearest Richard. I sure do hope that you noticed their absence. If not, let me assure you I'm quite certain that they will make it through my death maze."

Jane stopped reading.

"Beckett and Castle were kidnapped?" Korsak asked.

Jane re-read the line. "Seems so."

"Keep reading," Frost interjected.

"By death maze, I mean a maze that has many opportunities for the two of them to die. Mrs. Byrne is at the end of the maze. If the two of them fail to find her, I'm afraid she won't last long. Please give everyone my regards."

The room was silent. All five detectives in the room shuffled their feet nervously. Esposito spoke, "So that's it? Where should we being to look for them?"

"I don't know… Fuck." Jane swore under her breath. Everyone turned when they heard the click of heels. The M.E.'s honey-blonde hair bounced in waves. Jane thought she looked amazing, as always. Maura came and sat on Jane's desk, which reminded Jane of the day the New York Detectives had come in. She looked up at Maura, who was assessing the detectives' somber expressions, wondering what was wrong.

She was confused. "What's happened?"

Jane's hand found Maura's soft supple one. "Detective Beckett and Rick Castle have been kidnapped by our killer."

Maura's eyes became vacant. "Oh my gosh. What… Why?"

Ryan answered. "I think he wants to have us occupied with finding them so he can find his next victim."

"Yeah, maybe," Jane answered, still keeping her eyes on Maura. "He said he hopes Castle and Beckett make it out alive. Why?"

Maura looked up thoughtfully. "I don't like theories being thrown out."

Jane ignored her. "Well, if he thinks they'll make it out then we'll have to believe it, too. He knows more than me do."

"So what?" Esposito yelled. "Do we just sit by and let them deal with it themselves?"

Frost piped up from behind his computer screen. "There's activity on Beckett's cell. 10th and O'Ryan."

Jane grabbed her coat. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: I tried several times to type this out, but my computer crashed. Sorry for the late upload. Reviews please! :)<strong>


	15. Suspense

"Castle?"

"I'm right next to you."

"What is that?"

"It's dark." The writer squinted his eyes and saw a dark figure lying on the ground. "I think I see it."

Kate ran ahead and knelt down. "This woman's missing her hand! Oh… Do you think the hand sent to me was hers?" Castle caught up to her.

"Help! Someone help!"

"Give me something to stop the bleeding!"

Castle knelt down. "Use your jacket!" Kate did just that, wrapping her blazer around the woman's stump. The two were unaware when a cloaked figure walked towards them, carrying a two by four.

Kate was pulled out her trance only when she heard the two by four connect with the back of Castle's head. She stumbled away from the woman lying on the ground and looked up at the dark figure advancing on her. Her back hit the wall, her breath came in gasps. The man cocked his head to the side and chuckled softly.

The blow from the wood hit her in the side of her head, and the last thing she heard before she blacked out was a gunshot.

* * *

><p>"Jane, should we wait for SWAT?" Ryan questioned her, looking at the brunette expectantly.<p>

"No, let's go ahead. We'll be fine with the five of us." Jane led the way into the warehouse doors. They walked down the hallway, armed and ready. When they rounded the corner, Jane saw a hooded man standing over a body on the ground.

She aimed her gun. "Put your hands behind your head!" The man turned, and the detectives saw that he was holding a weapon.

"Put the weapon down! Slowly!" The man started to aim the gun at the bodies on the ground. Now that Jane was closer, she saw there was more than one. Jane pulled the trigger and the man went down. All five detectives rushed over.

"I hope you didn't shoot Castle," Frost said, as they ran down the hallway.

"Yeah well. At least he won't flirt with Maura if he's dead."

"Really? I heard she's into dead people."

Jane reached the man she shot, secretly happy that she didn't shoot Castle, and she took his pulse. "He's dead," she confirmed, frowning. "I really hope this is our killer… Who are the other people?" Esposito, Ryan, and Korsak looked up.

Ryan spoke, "Call an ambulance. Castle and Beckett are unconscious and Mrs. Byrne looks like she's bleeding out."

* * *

><p>The brunette's eyes fluttered open as she slowly came to. A doctor walked in and smiled at the waking detective.<p>

"Detective Beckett! It's so good you're awake!" The doctor smiled as she checked Kate's charts. The brunette was looking at her, a confused look on her face. "I'm your doctor. Dr. Larson."

"What… What happened? How is Castle?"

"Calm down. Richard and you are both fine. You both suffered from head injuries and he's already been discharged."

"How long… Have I been out?"

"About five hours since it happened. You should get some sleep, Detective."

* * *

><p>"I think we would've made great friends Detective," Castle said as he shook Jane's hand goodbye.<p>

Jane's face took on a fake smile. "If only you hadn't been trying to steal my girlfriend the whole time you were here."

Castle's eyes almost bugged out of his head as he turned to say goodbye to Frost and Korsak. Maura offered to tell Castle, to try to make it up to Jane. Jane had declined and had waited for the perfect moment, and this was it.

She hugged both Esposito and Ryan; she actually quite liked them. Kate stepped up next. She smiled at Jane and remembering her captain's words, she agreed, Jane was a force to be reckoned with.

She whispered in Jane's ear, "I think I'm going to miss you, Jane."

"You too, Kate. Don't hesitate to call."

"I won't. Hope things work out between you and Maura." The two broke the hug, and the four people turned to leave. Jane watched as the elevators closed.

"I'll miss them, but not Castle."

Frost nodded. "Yeah, I hate rich folk." When Jane shot him a glare he added, "But not Maura of course. She's great, I mean-."

"Gotcha Frost. I got it."

~FIN~

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note- Alright! Everythings all tied up! Please review!<strong>


End file.
